


Divergent

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Series: Wolfbrothers and Gundam Pilots [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Multi, Psychic Wolves, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU snippets for my Wolfbrothers and Gundam Pilots series. Will not make sense if you haven't read the first two stories.</p><p>1. What if Relena was the one who met Mary first?</p><p>2. What if Hilde had a wolf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm almost done with the next chapter of Lone Wolf and Pilot but it won't let itself be writteeeen argh. I haven't forgotten this story!

In a world where Heero Yuy never messes up placing his bomb, Mary's mother and two littermates never die burned and crushed underneath a fallen apartment building, and neither do her mother's human bond-brother or his girlchild.

Mary grows up, faster than her human sibling. It is fun, playing with her, it always was, but the little girl is a littermate to protect, Mother said, she is not... Mary isn't sure what she is not. Not for her? She doesn't get it.

Mother's brother (Mary likes him because his name is _car exhaust_ , and her name is car exhaust too, at least partly, even if it's not the same kind of car) brings Mary and Peter and Tom to _work_ and there are people, all day, every day, and it's fascinating, so many wolves and their people and their scents.

Tom leaves their little pack for a human of his own and then Peter does and then it's only Mother and Mother's human and his child. Mother's human thinks wondering thoughts at Mary, but she ignores them. She's fine here, for now. When she's big and strong she might go on alone, if she finds no human she likes the scent of. She's still mostly a cub, anyway.

There are important humans coming and going one day and they don't smell like wider-pack or like they know any wolves at all, they smell nervous and unhappy but they touch hands and the human pack leaders take them around the _base_ and show them their territory and don't growl even a little, not out loud. Then the outsider pack leader stands and makes noises for a while. His mind is clear and nice, and she goes to nose at his pants. Her mother says, _car-exhaust-and-diesel-fumes says to stop go away bad puppy_ , but neither of them understands why, and he smells nice enough.

He's got a human cub with him and she smells a little better, though, so Mary goes her way.

She's standing so still she barely breathes, and though she looks at Mary, she doesn't twitch away like the other people in their wolfless pack, like she's scared. Mary looks at where the human girl is looking but she only sees her own pack in neat rows, nothing interesting.

 _What are you doing_ , she asks, _this is boring_ , and the girl says all quiet and fuzzy _standing guard_ , quiet and fuzzy but fierce, too.

Someone might bite her pack leader, bite him and pull him down, because he's fierce and fearsome but his pack is tiny, and she will keep watch and... Mary doesn't get the details, really, but the intent is there. Intense. Clear.

Unwavering.

She sits beside the girl, paws together and back straight like they taught her, and she watches out, too. The girl is higher up, but Mary has a better nose, after all.

The girl is upright and fearless and clean like the first white flower after snow, so Mary decides that this is the name she will be smelled by.

And this is how at fourteen Relena Darlian acquires a queen wolf.

In the world where Heero failed, Mary is harsher and warier and they can't stand each other, because Relena could almost take Mary away from Heero and that can not be borne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edenfalling asked: For the GW wolfbrothers verse, what if Hilde had a wolf?
> 
> (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH. ot3 is what.)
> 
> This is technically a three-sentences-ficlets meme response, only i went overboard like always. whoops.

She’s wearing the enemy uniform all proud and strutting with its brand-new stiff stank and Killer -- hidden in a crate, his own smell killed with chemicals -- would dismiss her as “to be killed later, being sneaky now,” only shaking with eagerness against her leg and straining to break Duo’s cover there’s a cub that still smells of milk.

His scent name when he yells it at Duo without even knowing Killer is also there is _best, forbidden chocolate_!, and hers is _taurus oil and strawberry shortcake_. Duo doesn’t need much nudging before he agrees to steal them both.

\--

“Congrats on putting us both out of a job,” Hilde says with a half-smirk from her hospital bed, and Duo rubs at the back of his neck and chuckles guiltily, half-meaning it; “Now what are you planning to do?”

Killer and Grimnir are curled together on the floor, and they look up in unison, a big gray head and a still-fuzzy brown one, minds full of confusion at their humans’ sudden uncertainty, at this uneasy hint of ‘separate-ways?’.

“I don’t know,” Duo says, and starts smiling, “but I guess I was the one who dragged everyone around last time, so you should probably get a turn deciding.”

–-

Duo couldn’t miss Heero trying to stealth his way out of their tangle, close as they are, but he can’t stand having to acknowledge the pack bond, too open, baring things he can’t bear to look at, so they both pretend he hasn’t woken up.

Hilde doesn’t get, or refuses to get, the memo, calling out with a wave of _why are you leaving -- safe warm nice here (oh god my genitals are falling off how are you even standing up.)_

Heero stays silent a long time before he says, with words, his mind muffled (but not enough), “You’re lovers.” _(I’m just a heat hookup.)_

It hurts and Duo doesn’t know what to say, but Hilde’s hand finds his and squeezes, and she says with a sigh, “Listen, Duo’s had a really bad crush on you pretty much since the war, and it’s kind of hard for me not to develop one as well when I keep feeling everything that goes through his heart, you know?”

… Okay, now Duo is _really_ not ‘waking up.’ 

Only then Heero sits back down, careful to leave five inches between Duo’s flank and his knee, perched like a bird about to fly off _(can’t be true/what does it even mean/oh I want/thought people didn’t/(uncomfortable but it’s so warm here))_ , and Duo has two hands and one of them is free.

Surrounded by Duo and Hilde’s wolves, Mary hasn’t even bothered waking up.


End file.
